


You're My Home

by ashtraythief



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Barebacking, Dirty Talk, Light BDSM, M/M, PWP, Pain Kink, bottom!Jared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-22
Updated: 2013-07-22
Packaged: 2017-12-21 00:40:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/893774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashtraythief/pseuds/ashtraythief
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared has been in Paris for the last four months and when he gets home Jensen picks him up at the airport. They missed each other. A lot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're My Home

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this month's [](http://smpc.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://smpc.livejournal.com/)**smpc**. I really tried to write a true pwp here...
> 
> Ginormous thanks to my endlessly patient beta [](http://linvro21.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://linvro21.livejournal.com/)**linvro21**. What I'd do without her, I really do not know!

 

“Is your sweetheart waiting for you?”

“Excuse me?” Jared turns to the little old lady sitting next to him.

She clearly has no problem fitting her body into the airplane chair, but then again, she probably has only half his body mass.

“Oh, you were looking so dreamily out of the window, so I was just wondering.”

Jared has to smile, because of course he's been thinking of Jensen.

“Yeah, I do have someone waiting for me.”

He's still smiling and the old lady is smiling back at him, laugh lines crinkling all over her face.

“That's great my dear. When you're young, you should be in love.”

Jared nods and when the old lady doesn't say anything else, he goes back to thinking of Jensen.

He hasn't seen him in over four months, not since he'd gotten on a plane in September to fly to Paris. The opportunity was too great to pass up on and Jared had wanted to go – he'd just underestimated how much he would miss his boyfriend.

It wasn't that Paris hadn't been great, because it was. The city is just beautiful and Jared has enjoyed exploring it, making new friends at the university and improving his French. During most days he'd been too busy to really miss Jensen, even when he did think of him quite often. The nights had been a different matter though. He hadn't even realized how used he was to Jensen's hard body sharing his bed a couple of nights a week, until he wasn't anymore.

But it doesn't matter anymore, because in one hour and twenty-three minutes the plane will finally land – they were scheduled to land almost an hour ago, but of course they couldn't be on time and Jared feels like he's sitting on hot coals, especially since his last trip to the bathroom and his change in wardrobe – and Jensen will be there.

Jared had forgotten how long it takes people to get off a plane. He'd also forgotten about American security and how slow airport personnel are when it comes to getting people's luggage out.

He waits impatiently by the conveyor belt and he's almost seriously considering just leaving the damn suitcase, when it finally shows up. He's just about to rush out when he sees the little old lady struggling with her own bags and no one in the vicinity seems inclined to help her.

So Jared goes over there, gets her stuff from the conveyor belt and secures her a cart.

She pats his hand in thanks and winks at him when she tells him to get going already. Jared almost falls over his own feet in his hurry to turn around. When he's finally exiting the baggage claim, the plane has been on the ground for almost an hour.

But when he steps through the sliding doors and into the arrivals hall of San Francisco International Airport, it doesn't matter anymore. Sixteen hours on two planes, with cramping legs, bad food and crying kids, it all doesn't matter.

Because right there, behind the barrier, Jensen is waiting for him.

He's wearing boots, holey jeans, an old Zeppelin shirt under his leather jacket, and a big smile. Jared wastes no time walking over to him and he doesn't stop, just barrels into Jensen, trusting his boyfriend to catch him.

Jensen's strong arms come up around him and Jared is finally home.

 

Their hug goes on forever, chest pressing against chest, arms around each other and his nose buried in Jensen’s hair. He smells exactly the same, just like Jared remembers: coffee, the faint residue of oil and fumes that never really leaves his boyfriend, and just a hint of spicy cologne. And then there is this uniquely other component that just makes Jensen _Jensen_. Feeling and smelling Jensen like that, it's so good, this giant missing piece slotting in place, but it isn't enough.

"Jen," he mumbles in his boyfriend's hair. "So glad to be back."

"I thought you liked it there," Jensen asks into Jared's shoulder, not drawing back an inch to talk to him.

"Yeah, it was awesome. But I missed you."

"Missed you too, babe. A lot."

And Jared can't help but grin, because he can feel how much Jensen was missing him. "Yeah, I noticed."

Jensen chuckles, only half embarrassed. "Sorry. It's just, four months is a long time and you look fucking hot in these pants."

Jared laughs. "It's the latest fashion in Paris. Genevieve took me shopping."

"Tell her thanks," Jensen murmurs and cups his ass.

"Jensen!" Jared exclaims, but he's not pulling back.

So they’re in the middle of San Francisco Airport and his boyfriend is gripping his ass in broad daylight? So what? Jared is honestly horny enough to not care. And now that Jensen has started to inconspicuously nibble on his collar bone, peaking out from the deep v-neck Gen insisted on buying him, he _really_ doesn't care.

"Jen, fuck, we need to get home." His dick is hardening, and pulling apart is gonna be seriously embarrassing now, especially in those pants.

Then Jared feels Jensen’s hand move, digging in deeper into the back pocket of his jeans, pushing and pulling until he's almost stroking his crack.

"God, babe, your ass..."

Jared would feel smug if more blood wasn't rushing south and the want was starting to take over.

"Jen, stop. We need to get home first. I promise, you can do anything you want to me, let's just go."

Jensen pulls back and Jared has a second to take in lust-blown pupils and reddened lips before he kisses him again, hard and bruising and Jared distantly hears the catcalls, but he's way past caring now.

When Jensen pulls back, he's a bit dizzy and he just barely manages not to fall flat on his face when Jensen turns around and drags him off by his hand. Jared struggles to keep up and to hold his backpack in front of his crotch, while Jensen has taken a hold of his suitcase. He has no idea how Jensen is hiding his hard-on though, but since nobody is screaming and pointing fingers, he figures he found a way.

 

They make their way to the car in record time. Jensen almost throws Jared's suitcase in the trunk of his Impala and then he turns around and grabs Jared, slamming him against the car and practically devouring his mouth.

Jared is unable to do anything but hold onto Jensen’s strong arms and do his best to kiss back.

He feels Jensen fumbling with the car door, then it opens with a crack and he's pushed inside and down on the backseat. Jared has enough presence of mind to scoot back and make room for Jensen, but when his boyfriend lowers himself into the car and crawls up his body with burning eyes, Jared stops thinking.

Jensen slams the door shut behind him before blanketing him with his whole body and kissing him like his life depends on it. Jared opens up to his demanding mouth and lets Jensen sweep him away.

The want is eating at him now, he needs more and he tries to get his hands under Jensen's jacket and shirt, tries to get warm skin under his fingers.

Jensen moans into his mouth, and slots their hips together. Jared doesn't care that they're too tall for the backseat, because Jensen is rubbing their hard dicks together. It’s through two layers of denim, it's all hard zippers and buttons and seams, and it's glorious.

Jensen is bearing down hard, biting at Jared’s lips and when sharp pain mixes in with the pleasure, he feels his dick leaking precome.

“God, babe... missed you so fucking much.” Jensen says more, pushes out the words on breathless moans, but Jared can't make sense of them, they're too garbled and he can't hear anything but the blood rushing in his ears anyway.

Jensen's movements get more frantic, harsher and faster, pressing Jared down into the upholstery.

The friction is too much and too painful and it's exactly what he needs, because Jensen always gives him exactly what he needs. When his boyfriend bites down where neck meets shoulder, Jared feels the tension expand and evaporate at the same time and he comes hot in his pants.

“Fuck!” Jensen's breath gushes over his neck and then he feels him still above him, body tensing up and moaning out Jared's name.

For a moment, they lie there just like that, panting heavily and pants sticky, and Jensen presses tender kisses to his mouth, just lips on lips.

If Jared could, he'd roll around in Jensen’s embrace and purr like a kitten.

“God, we really need to get home, I need to get you naked.”

Jared's dick twitches at the words and Jensen pushes himself off and starts rooting around in the foot space. He emerges triumphantly with a battered box of tissues and carefully opens Jared’s pants to wipe most of the mess away.

His eyes widen for a moment before he shoots Jared a dark look.

“You went commando? In those pants?”

Jared blushes and shakes his head. “I just took them off shortly before landing.”

Jensen stares at him for a long second before hurriedly cleaning himself and scrambling out of the car.

“Get your hot ass into the front seat, we're driving home right the fuck now!”

 

Usually Jensen is all 'put your seat belt on, I don't want anything happening to you', but today he doesn't say anything when Jared scoots over the bench. He just wraps an arm around Jared and plays softly with the hair at the nape of his neck.

They don't talk, but they don't need to. They skyped for hours every week so Jared knows everything that happened while he was gone – from Chris and Steve having their first gig with over five hundred people to Jeff finally asking the diner owner from across the street out for dinner – and Jensen knows every little detail about Jared's life in Paris.

So they just enjoy the physical closeness, being able to touch each other. But underneath the quiet comfort, Jared can feel the tension building again. Even though they're great together on any level, their relationship had started and been built on their physical connection.

It had always been there, that pull, from the first time they saw each other all those years ago in a dark club. And while neither of them had thought anything could ever come out of it, the attraction had been strong enough to keep them together long enough to realize that there was so much more between them.

 

The drive to Palo Alto isn't long and Jensen takes Route 101, getting them home in a record time of 19 minutes. Jared has a serious thing for Jensen sitting behind the wheel and handling a fast car like it's nothing, guiding it through the lanes with ease and breaking a ton of speed limits in the process. He just really has a kink for Jensen’s casual badassery.

 

When they finally arrive at Jared's apartment, it's already dark. The soundtrack of Resident Evil is coming out of Chad's room and Jensen presses a finger to Jared's mouth.

“Shh. We're gonna say hi later, okay?”

Jared nods and licks over Jensen’s finger. Between saying hi to his roommate and getting sex, it's not really a choice.

They kiss and fumble in the dim light and Jared almost falls over his damn suitcase twice before Jensen finally presses him against the wall in his own room and quietly shuts the door. He tries to get his hand between their bodies, he needs to touch Jensen _now_ , but there's no space between them.

Jensen is practically eating him alive, grinding their hard cocks together and Jared is close, so fucking close and he needs to come. He moves faster, digs his hands into Jensen's muscled shoulders for support and his boyfriend chuckles into his mouth.

"Oh no, babe, you don't come until my dick is buried in your ass."

Jared does a full body shudder, he can't help it, just like he can't help the words coming out of his mouth.

"Jen, please, just - hurry up!"

"Yeah," Jensen murmurs and turns around. Jared is confused until he realizes that Jensen is opening his bedside drawer and rummaging around in it.

"What are you doing?"

"Lube. Gonna fuck you right now and I'm not gonna fuck you dry."

"Oh." It's all Jared's brain can come up with, because just thinking about Jensen fucking him with nothing but spit? It does all kinds of things to Jared's body. So he might have a teensy tiny pain kink, so what? It's not like Jensen doesn't know, per se. He just doesn't know exactly how much Jared enjoys the burn.

"There's nothing in there." Concentrating hard, Jared gets out the necessary words to hopefully get Jensen back to kissing him.

His boyfriend straightens up and looks at him with narrowed eyes. "You've got to have something in here. If not here, then you must have something in your suitcase, lotion, shampoo, anything with a little glide. ..."

Jared mutely shakes his head. Jensen looks at him confused for a moment and then he gets it. A dirty grin spreads over his face and he slowly pushes his tongue out to curl over his bottom lip, making it glisten with spit.

"Oh, it's like that?"

Again, Jared can only nod. He always had a hard time talking about this kind of thing. Even now, he can't get the words out, but desire is pulling at him – the long separation coming to an end – making him lose his inhibitions.

But he doesn't need to be afraid, because Jensen gets him. Jensen _always_ gets him.

Jared is this poor little rich boy from a stuck up, all-pretend household, finally living his dream by going to Stanford and Jensen a mechanic, raised by his uncle, spending his free time in dive bars or on his bike, and yet he always knows exactly what Jared needs.

"Turn around," Jensen orders and his voice is suddenly much rougher than before.

Jared swallows and complies. They experimented a bit before he left and their phone and skype sessions were more than hot, but now... he really wants to see where Jensen is going to take this.

His hard body presses against Jared's back and his hot breath fans over his neck even as he undoes Jared's pants and slides his hands under the seam to grip his hips tight.

"So, I did some research," Jensen says, voice low and steady, a heavy heat on Jared’s skin. "And we're gonna have a real conversation about this later. The things I think you want..." Jensen trails off to kiss and suck a bruise into his shoulder and Jared trembles.

"I think I want them too. But we need to talk about it. Need rules and boundaries. And limits."

Jensen's fingers stroke over the sensitive skin stretched over his hipbone.

“And a safeword.”

Jared moans.

“And I think, after we're done with all the talking, I'm gonna start by tying you up.”

Jensen takes his wrists and pins his hands to the wall.

“Start out with a scarf maybe, something soft. Then maybe get some leather cuffs. Or you want the steel? Something hard dipping into your skin, something that doesn't give an inch when you pull at it with all your strength?”

Jared is feeling hot all over, skin too tight. He can see all the things Jensen’s talking about, and he wants them, wants all of them.

“Then I'm gonna spread you out, and touch you all over, kiss you, bite you.”

Jared shudders again.

“Yeah, I'm gonna bite down hard. Somewhere no one can see it. Maybe your hip, so every time your pants scrape across it, you'll remember my mouth on your skin.”

Jared can't breath anymore, he needs something-

Jensen presses his whole body against Jared, his heat a reassuring presence at his back. Jensen always know what he needs.

“But my mouth isn't all you want, is it? I'm gonna have to find out what you need, what really gets you going.”

Jensen starts grinding his hips against Jared's ass and he can feel the hard ridge of Jensen’s cock riding the crack of his ass.

“Maybe some ice cubes down your chest? Too tame? Maybe light up a candle, let the wax drip on your nipples.”

Jensen lets go of one hand and twists Jared nipple.

Jared moans again, leaning into the wall for support.

“Or I'll have to break out the toys.”

“What?” A tremor runs through Jared’s whole body. Jensen never talked about any of that stuff before – and Jared is pretty sure he never showed him all the shopping carts he filled on the Bad Dragon site without ever hitting the _buy_ button.

Jensen chuckles low in his throat and continues to play with his nipple, twisting and pulling, scraping his short fingernails over it.

“Yeah. I know what you need babe. Maybe some clamps? So I can make you shudder with just a jerk on the chain.”

He gives a particularly hard twist, painful now and Jared feels his dick throb.

“Please,” he murmurs and pushes back.

“So impatient,” Jensen says, mouth still on his neck. “Gonna have to do something about that too.”

He laughs low in his throat. “Maybe I'm finally gonna put a ring on you.”

Jared's shaking so hard now, he doesn't know how long he can keep upright.

“Or just lock you up, play with you for hours.”

Jared can't help how he stiffens, because he's not entirely sure how he feels about that. But then Jensen's hand runs down his body and cups his dick through his pants. “Or not. Be a shame anyway, you've got such a pretty dick.”

And Jared doesn't know why he was worried, Jensen knows him.

“And then-”

Jared holds his breath, needing to hear what comes next.

“Then I'm gonna untie you, get you off the bed.”

Jensen lets go off his other hand, but after a murmured “leave your hands there”, Jared doesn't move them an inch.

Jensen opens Jared's pants then, drags them down over his hips and they're tight, and he's not careful, just pulling them down and the harsh drag of denim on his skin makes Jared's body tingle.

He hears Jensen suck in a breath before two strong hands curl around his naked hips.

“Already forgot that you're so fucking eager, you went commando.”

“Couldn’t wait,” Jared presses out while one hand wraps around his dick, gripping him tight at the base and cutting of any chance of an orgasm. The other one gently trails over his ass, fingers dancing over his skin, before it's gone and then suddenly there's a sharp sting.

His mouth opens, but no sound comes out.

Behind him he can hear Jensen still, and Jared realizes his boyfriend is worrying, is unsure if that's still okay. He pushes his ass back, trying to tell Jensen without words that this is more than okay, that this is what he wanted all along. Jensen presses against him and this time it's skin on skin, Jensen's dick leaving a trail of dampness behind on Jared's ass.

“Don't worry babe, next time I have you alone somewhere, no one's gonna be listening, I'm gonna make you scream. For now though...”

Fingers press against his hole, they're wet with spit, it's not enough, it's been a while and it's gonna fucking hurt.

“Fuck!”

It burns like crazy and it's so good Jared presses back harder.

“Shh. I know what you want babe, but I'm not gonna hurt you, not like that.”

Jared whimpers, because he needs more, but Jensen is right, he's always right and how he managed to get such a perfect boyfriend, he doesn't know.

“Next time though... I'm gonna spank your pretty ass until it's cherry red and then I'm gonna put you on my workbench in the garage, the one with the rough surface and then I'm gonna fuck you so hard, you won't be able to sit down for a week.”

“God, Jen, please, need-”

“Yeah.” The fingers are gone and then there's something bigger, and Jared tries to widen his stance, but the pants don't leave him much room and Jensen pinches his ass hard.

“You don't move 'til I tell you, got it?”

Jared freezes, even though everything in him is screaming to move closer, but then Jensen pushes inside, one long stroke and Jared just takes it.

It's freeing and making him feel safe all at once, knowing Jensen will go at the right pace, will make it good for both of them.

He slowly bottoms out, the burn and the stretch feeling as if Jared is getting torn apart and it's never felt this good.

Jensen's head bumps against his shoulder and his boyfriend lets out a shaky breath.

“Fuck, you're so tight. God, babe you feel amazing, so good, you're doing so good.”

Jared feels himself preen under the praise, feels his chest swell at making Jensen feel that way, shudder that way and then Jensen pulls back and the burn pulls him back into the red haze of pleasure.

Jensen starts fucking him then and it's good, so good the pain amplifying the pleasure a thousand times. Jared tries to be quiet, but he can't keep all of the moans in and then there's rustling behind him and Jensen’s hand comes into view and pushes something in his mouth. Jared bites down and he tastes leather and engine, a taste that always means Jensen to him.

“Bite down, babe, can't have Chad storming in now.”

Jensen continues to fuck him and the pain fades a bit as his muscles are getting used to the stretch and he's almost disappointed, but then Jensen's hands are back on his nipples, and Jared is really fucking glad for the belt.

Jensen pushes him forward, into the wall and Jared's naked dick is dragging across hard surface and shit, it hurts.

Tears spring to his eyes as the sensitive skin gets chafed and his dick leaks more precome. He can feel his orgasm tingling at the base of his spine, feels his balls draw up and then Jensen’s hand is on his dick again, gripping the base tight.

“You wanna come, it's gonna be with my permission.”

Jared sobs behind the belt, he's so close he needs to come so badly and he's never been one for delayed gratification.

“Don't worry babe, you can, you just gotta tell me how much you want it.”

Jared spits out the belt. “Please Jen, want it so bad, I need to, need to come, please!”

“That's good babe, real good,” Jensen says, licking along his neck before biting down hard, sending shivers down straight to Jared's cock.

“Tell me why you need to come so bad.”

Jared moans because Jensen just changed the angle of his thrust, stretching his rim painfully.

“God, just please-”

“Uh-huh. Gotta tell me, baby boy, gotta tell me why.”

It's the endearment that does it. Jensen just used it once before, the very first time they fucked, when Jared was fifteen and in San Francisco, visiting his crazy aunt Charlie. Jared had snuck into a gay bar, had just wanted a kiss to find out if that was what he really wanted, but Jensen had taken him into the back and let him suck his dick, praising him and calling him baby boy the whole time.

When Jared had met him again three years later, a freshmen in college in his first week, he again let him blow him, but had never called him that, although Jared had secretly longed for it.

“Come on, baby boy, I know you can do it.”

Jared is pulled out of his memories and the words spill out of him without further thought.  
“Please, it's so good, Jen, hurts so good. More, I need more, harder, wanna feel it, wanna feel you everywhere. Wanna have your marks all over, be yours!”

Jensen finally lets go of his dick, rams into him harder and bites down into his shoulder again. Jared feels hot sharp pain, feels hot wetness running over his skin, and out of the corner of his eye he sees a thin trail of blood run down his chest.

It's all it takes. His orgasm rushes through him, surges through his whole body and he can't hold back the shout of pleasure coming from his mouth.

When Jensen clamps his hand harshly over his mouth, another shudder hits Jared and he feels himself go boneless, feels Jensen fuck into him a few more times before he stills behind him and comes with a low groan.

Jared is trembling, strength leaving his body, and Jensen pulls out and helps him over to his bed.

Somehow Jensen manages to sit back against the headboard and draws Jared into his arms. Jared rests his head on Jensen's shoulder and closes his eyes.

His body is still thrumming with pleasure and pain and he's bone tired.

Jensen softly strokes his hair. “I love you baby boy, love you so fucking much. You're so beautiful, so amazing. Thank you so much for giving me this.”

Jared curls in tighter. “Thank you,” he says quietly, “for knowing me.”

He's sitting in his room that smells stuffy because – of course – Chad has forgotten to air it, he's half undressed and his ass and nipples hurt like hell. His bed is unmade and they're lying on a scratchy blanket, but Jared hasn't felt this good in a long time.

“Paris,” he says.

“Hmm?”

“My safeword, it's Paris.”

 

 

 

comments = going to Paris

 


End file.
